In a conventional array substrate for display devices, a pixel electrode is often electrically connected to a drain electrode of a transistor through a via-hole in a planarization layer. This, however, may include a small contact area, and thus a high contact resistance, between the bottom conductive layer and the drain electrode. Consequently, an effective current produced by the transistor is small, and a power consumed by the entire display device is large.
The disclosed pixel unit, array substrate, and display device, and their fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.